


Silver Lights

by Viderian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, F/F, First Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian





	Silver Lights

_I think I’m in love with her!_

She could have stayed the night at Ichigo’s, but instead she chose to be with _me? ___

__I didn’t want to look up from the pillow to see if she was awake; if I saw those deep violet eyes right now, I don’t think I would survive. She came to my apartment right when I was about to finish cleaning and head off to bed, and she had this look on her face that she needed someone to hold and talk to her._ _

__I was scared, because I knew she’d been staying at the Kurosaki house ever since she started going to our school, and to suddenly come pounding on my door meant there was trouble. I’d tried to ask what happened and why she wasn’t with him tonight as we sat at the dinner table awkwardly, but she’d brushed it off with the same smile she’d put on when she didn’t want to concern anybody._ _

__I didn’t want to imagine the two of them had a relationship going on without any of us knowing, or that would be a huge betrayal to all of us, but it seemed to me there was some kind of argument that led to this._ _

__I didn’t realize the expression I had on when Rukia suddenly spoke up across from me, moving my attention away from the tea I held in my hands and towards a girl much older than me, but so much smaller. She was so old; probably older than any living human on Earth, but she remained a teenager to humans’ eyes._ _

__“Are you okay, Orihime?” Her voice was one of my favorites. Since she arrived at my door, I’d been feeling so anxious and sick that something might have happened between her and Ichigo, but the way she spoke to me, and the way her eyes always seemed to glow—I just felt so much better, really._ _

__I smiled as best as I could, and her face softened to a genuine smile, mirroring my fake expression. “It’s just so odd you would come here, Rukia. I’m surprised you didn’t go back to the Soul Society, or something.”_ _

__“Of course not, silly. I don’t have any reason to go back just yet, and besides—“ I was suddenly caught off guard by a delicate hand reaching to wrap around my own which clutched the cup. When did she move closer to me…?_ _

__I looked up and met her eyes. There was something behind them that I knew; she was hurting, and something had definitely happened earlier, but I couldn’t do anything about it. “I’d rather stay here with you.”_ _

__My face must have flared up in a bright blush, because she chuckled quietly. “A-ah, with _me?_ ” I laughed nervously and carefully put the cup safely on the table where my trembling hands couldn’t spill it all over the two of us. “Are you sure, Rukia? I-I-I mean I’m so glad you said that!” _ _

__“Of course, Orihime,” she said, bringing her other hand to hold mine. A heat spread in my chest and enveloped my cheeks and ears as her fingers moved between mine. What is this? This wasn’t normal to feel for a friend! I couldn’t look up at her anymore; eye contact was never this hard for me and Rukia before. She’d been moving closer to me this whole time we sat together, and I hadn’t even noticed! “It’s hard to describe how I feel when I’m with you, but it always feels… warm, and pleasant.”_ _

__I looked up to meet her eyes, and I wasn’t sure if I regretted it. They held a different light than the one I was used to. Rukia, when did you become so beautiful? Your eyes are so enchanting to me and I can feel your heartbeat through your hand; you’re just as nervous as I am._ _

__“I…” I didn’t know how to speak, but I knew I had to. She was waiting for an answer to an unspoken question. “I feel the same way…”_ _

__I don’t know if it was because of how late at night it’d become, or if there was something in the tea some mysterious phantom had poisoned us with, but in that moment I felt drunk with a feeling I’d never known before. I didn’t see her hand reach up to trace my cheek before I saw it, and I didn’t know my eyes closed until I was drowned in a lovely blackness, but I knew when our lips met, that it was something I’d been waiting for for a long time._ _


End file.
